


Grandpa's Good Boy

by itsnotmeitsyouxxx



Series: Grandpa's Good Boy [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Grandparents & Grandchildren, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmeitsyouxxx/pseuds/itsnotmeitsyouxxx
Summary: Rick barges into Morty's room in the middle of the night."'Shut up, are you trying to wake the whole house?' Rick hissed. 'You're going to stay quiet, M-OURGHty, and you're going to get your wish.'"





	Grandpa's Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for this. I'm going to hell.

When Morty heard someone coming into his bedroom, he huffed out a sigh and resigned himself to another late-night adventure with Rick. The rest of the family was already asleep; Morty was up preparing to take care of some business, but he slid his laptop under his bed when he heard his door open and covered his naked body with his comforter, sitting up on his bed with his back leaning against the headboard.

"Ever h-heard of knocking, Rick?" Morty asked, knowing Rick wouldn't care about such a courtesy.

When Rick only stood in the doorway silently, Morty frowned. "Everything okay, R-Rick?"

As Morty watched, Rick weaved around a little, flask in hand. He was obviously drunk, drunker than usual it seemed, and Morty was wary. Rick had been known to do some crazy things when he got that drunk and Morty had no intention of disarming shitty neutrino bombs all night. "Rick?"

Still without a word, Rick stepped into Morty's room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He crossed to Morty's bed and ripped the comforter off of Morty. "H-hey, what the hell," Morty whined, covering his crotch with his hands. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Shut up," Rick growled, finally breaking his silence. He capped his flask and stuck it in the pocket of his lab coat before shrugging out of it, allowing it to drop to the floor. "I was planning to-to take you on an adventure, M-OURGHty, somewhere new. But you al-always have to tease me, don't you Morty? Always such a tease."

"Wh-what d-do you mean?" Morty stammered, his voice wavering as he watched his grandpa continuing to remove his clothing. His sweater was next, followed by his trousers, and finally his boxers, leaving Morty to stare slack-jawed at the older man's impressive erection.

"What were you watching on your laptop, M-OURGHty?" Rick demanded, staring down at the small boy with a fierce gaze.

"N-n-nothing-" Morty began, face flaming, but Rick interrupted.

"Incest porn. Grandpa-fucking incest porn, Morty," Rick said, shaking his head. "You're some kind of pervert Morty, wanting to fuck your grandpa."

"I don't- it isn't- h-how do you even know about that, anyway?" Morty asked, his voice raising an octave.

Darkness flashing in Rick's eyes, he pressed a hand to Morty's mouth. "Shut up, are you trying to wake the whole house?" Rick hissed. "You're going to stay quiet, M-OURGHty, and you're going to get your wish."

Morty's eyes widened. "Ah geez Rick, I r-really think you're mis-misunderstanding-"

"Get on your knees," Rick ordered. When Morty didn't move, Rick grabbed his arm and jerked. "Get out of bed and get on your knees, Morty. If you're a good boy th-this might even be fun for you."

Rick's tone left no room for arguments and his grip on Morty's arm was painful, so Morty complied. He clambered out of bed and sank to his knees in front of his grandfather, eyes downcast. 

"Look at me, Morty, and open your mouth." Morty did as he was told and Rick groaned, taking his rock-hard cock in his hand and giving it a few strokes. "Fuck yes, good boy." A shudder ran through Morty and he felt ashamed, the unusual praise from Rick giving him butterflies. He unconsciously licked his lips and Rick grinned down at him. "Hungry for some of this cock, Morty? I bet-I just bet you are. Tell me how much you want to suck my cock."

Looking down again, Morty stammered, "I-I-I don't, Grandpa Rick-"

Rick fisted his hand in Morty's hair and directed the boy's gaze back at him. "I said, tell me how much you wanna suck my cock, Morty."

Morty whimpered, tears springing to his eyes from both the pain of having his hair pulled and the humiliation over what he was about to say. "I w-wanna suck your cock real bad, Rick."

"That's right, grandpa's little cocksucker, huh?" Rick breathed. "No teeth," Rick warned as he began guiding his hard member into Morty's open mouth.

Morty had never given a blowjob before, but he tentatively used his tongue to lick the dick in his mouth. He felt knots in his stomach, guilt and shame over the situation crashing over him like waves, but he knew there was no use arguing with Rick. He would take what he wanted, and Morty protesting would just be prolonging the inevitable. So he did as he was told and bobbed his head, tasting Rick's salty precum as he did his best to please him.

Rick moaned and began thrusting his hips, pushing himself deeper into Morty's mouth and causing the younger boy to gag. "You're a good boy Morty, so good."

Morty hated himself for it, but he could feel his own erection beginning to stir. It seemed Rick noticed as well because he smirked at Morty and said, "seems like I'm not the only one having a good time, eh M-OURGHty?" The embarrassment brought tears to Morty's eyes again and he tried to cover himself with his hands.

Chuckling darkly, Rick tugged Morty up to his feet before giving the smaller boy a little push back onto the bed. He took Morty’s wrists in his hands and held them over his head, exposing Morty’s entire body to Rick’s steely gaze. “Christ, Morty, just look at you,” Rick murmured, eyes sweeping over his body. “You’re fucking loving this, aren’t you?”

Morty’s face was flushed and he was panting, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. His nipples were hard and his cock was getting there, getting harder every moment Rick spent staring at him. “N-no Rick, I d-don’t-aaah-“ Morty broke off when Rick wrapped his hand around Morty’s erection. 

“Your body says otherwise, Morty,” Rick said before moving to the bed himself, one knee on either side of Morty’s body so their cocks rubbed against each other, the friction driving Morty crazy. Rick’s lips crashed onto Morty’s in an unexpected kiss, sloppy and desperate, Rick’s tongue seeking Morty’s immediately. At first, Morty wanted to protest, and weakly attempted pushing at Rick’s chest to get the older man away from him, but it was no use. And if Morty was entirely honest, the kiss felt…kind of nice, Rick’s stubble creating a delicious burn on his skin and teeth nibbling at his lips. It was going to happen anyway, so Morty let himself enjoy it, tossing his arms around Rick’s neck in a frantic attempt to bring him closer. “Gr-grandpa…”

“Mmm, say it again,” Rick moaned against Morty’s lips.

“Grandpa,” Morty repeated in a keening whine, bucking his hips and rutting against Rick like an animal in heat. “Oh f-fuck.”

“You-you’ve done it now, Morty,” Rick growled in his ear before lavishing attention on his earlobe and neck. “I’m gonna fuck you, Morty. Do you want me to fuck you? To stretch that tight little hole of yours with my big cock?”

Morty shivered. No, he wanted to shout, I don’t want it. But here he was, clinging to his grandfather’s neck and wantonly rubbing his cock against Rick’s; could he legitimately say this was something he didn’t want? Rick had a point, his body was responding to everything Rick was doing to him…that had to mean he liked it, at least a little, right? The shame burning in his gut flared brighter when he stuttered out, “y-yeah, Grandpa, f-f-fuck me.”

“That’s such a good boy, Morty,” Rick cooed as he flipped Morty over onto his belly, pushing him up on his knees with his ass in the air. 

Heart racing, Morty twisted his fingers into his sheets. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. Rick’s cock had to be too big to fit inside him, this was never gonna work. It would tear him in two – Morty’s trail of thoughts was interrupted when something wet pressed against his asshole and he jumped. “Wh-what the fuck!” He exclaimed.

“Relax, baby,” Rick said, rubbing his hand over Morty’s asscheek, “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

As Rick continued his ministrations, Morty came to realize it was Rick’s tongue against him. Holy fuck, Rick was eating his ass. Quickly growing accustomed to the strange feeling, Morty was soon bucking back against Rick, mewling with pleasure as Rick’s tongue moved expertly in and out of his ass. “Rick, it f-feels so…so…I can’t…”

Rick chuckled, his breath hot against Morty’s skin. “I know, baby.” Soon Rick was pulling away, causing Morty to whine in disappointment. “Don’t worry, M-Morty, it’s gonna get a lot better soon.” He held two fingers next to Morty’s mouth and ordered, “suck.” Morty did as he was told, the drool pooled in his mouth slicking Rick’s long, slender fingers well. Rick pulled them out of his mouth with a wet “pop” and began rubbing the saliva on the rim of his hole. “This is gonna hurt, baby boy, just take a deep breath.”

Morty sucked in a deep breath when Rick pressed the tip of his finger into his hole. “Ohhh…” Morty groaned low and long, the feeling strange and uncomfortable. Rick gave him a moment to get adjusted before slowly moving his finger in and out, eliciting another moan from Morty. Rick’s finger brushed Morty’s prostate and he shivered, the pleasure blocking out the strangeness of the feeling, and Morty began to rock back and forth, trying to feel more. Soon Rick slid in the second finger and Morty bit his lip, the pressure bringing back some of the pain as Rick scissored his fingers, trying to open Morty up.

“Look at you,” Rick crooned, “you’re Grandpa’s little slut, aren’t you, Morty? Your dick is so hard from me fingering your asshole. I bet you can’t wait to feel my cock inside you, filling you up, huh Morty?” Rick prompted him.

Morty knew what he wanted to hear, but he was unable to say the words. He’d lost himself in the moment and the guilt ate at him as he thought about the things he’d just done. It had been easy, when lust was driving him, to step back and enjoy the attention his grandfather was showing him, but now…he couldn’t just let this happen. He began to sniffle as tears filled his eyes. “R-Rick, I can’t do this, I don’t want to do this.”

Morty let out a surprised whimper when Rick’s big, calloused hand came down on his backside with a sharp smack. “Wrong answer,” Rick growled, any sweetness he’d shown Morty immediately disappearing. He pulled away from Morty for a moment to fish around in the pockets of his discarded lab coat, pulling out a small tube. “You’re l-lucky Grandpa’s feeling generous, Morty, or you’d be in much bigger trouble.” He squeezed some lube out onto his fingers and began working it over his length.

Eyes widening, Morty flipped onto his back and tried to scoot away, but Rick grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back down on the bed. “D-don’t even think about it, Morty,” Rick said, a threatening note in his voice. Rick was stronger than Morty, and no matter how the smaller boy struggled, he couldn’t escape Rick’s grasp. He pushed Morty’s legs up over his head and lined up his cock with Morty’s hole, pushing the head in with a deep groan. “Oh f-fuck yes.”

Morty’s breath hissed out through his teeth. “It hurts,” he whined, wiggling around in an attempt to ease the pressure. 

“Don’t be such a pussy, M-OURGHty,” Rick said, beginning to move his hips. His breathing sped up as he pushed into Morty, panting as he rocked in and out of the teenager’s tight ass. “You’re so full of Grandpa’s cock, Morty.”

Morty found himself moving with Rick, unable to keep from enjoying the waves of pleasure that came from Rick’s stimulation of his prostate. His cock ached and throbbed, begging to be touched, and Morty couldn’t help reaching down to take his erection in his hand. He jerked his cock in time with Rick’s thrusts, shaking uncontrollably as Rick thrusted into him. 

Rick brushed Morty’s hands away. “Bad boys don’t get rewarded, Morty,” Rick shook his head, grinning when Morty protested. “You told Grandpa no and now you’re going to have to beg for it, if you want me to touch your dick.”

Morty squirmed, hating himself for the need burning inside of him. “P-please touch my cock, Grandpa.”

“N-not good enough, Morty.”

Letting out a frustrated growl, Morty sucked in a deep breath. Rick’s thrusts had become agonizingly slow and Morty knew this wouldn’t end until he did as he was told. “Please, Grandpa Rick, please jerk me off while you-while you fuck my tight ass. I n-need your hands on my cock.”

“That’s a good boy,” Rick praised, leaning down to press a kiss to Morty’s lips. He wrapped one hand around Morty’s cock and tangled the other in the boy’s hair. His thrusts returned to a faster pace and he punctuated each thrust with a grunt, burying himself in his grandson.

The stimulation was becoming too much for Morty and he whined, “I’m g-gonna cum, Grandpa.”

“Cum for me, Morty. Say my name,” Rick murmured in Morty’s ear, and Morty’s whole body trembled.

“G-Grandpa Rick!” Morty gasped out as his orgasm raced through his body, his cum covering his chest and Rick’s hand. Rick took in a shuddering breath and came as well, shooting his load inside Morty with a quiet muttering of a few choice words. 

The two were still for several moments, both breathing heavily, Rick’s softening cock still inside the smaller boy. Morty felt humiliated, cheap, used, and he was searching for words to express exactly how he felt when Rick slid out of him. “Not bad, M-OURGHty. We should do it again sometime,” Rick said, slapping Morty on the back in an almost-comical fashion and standing from the bed. He redressed while Morty watched, jaw dropped in awe of Rick’s nonchalant attitude, and then Rick left, leaving Morty in the dark to process what had just happened alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. Follow me on Tumblr where I'm also itsnotmeitsyouxxx if you'd like to stay in the loop about future fics!


End file.
